Assemble
by MaxinePayton-Max
Summary: Taking place right after the events of the avengers, we carry on with the story with the characters we love and some new ones added in. The avengers will face new challenges, new and old enemies, new and old friends, and while dealing with romance. (Rated M for a reason, there will be some sexual content. This story is just basically carrying on with the avengers :)
1. Prologue

Prologue ~

**Authors Note: **_**This prologue is just sort of introducing the characters again, and welcoming in some new ones. One in particular, (Mimi Gold) is loosely based off of the Marvel super heroine Songbird. I sort of fell in love with her while playing her in Ultimate alliance 2, so… I simply had to add her into the story. I don't own any of the avengers; there will be a few of my own original characters but other then that everything belongs to Marvel. There will be some smut here and there, for the first part mostly Tony and Pepper. **_

_**The couples you are going to see throughout the story are Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/ O.C, Bruce Banner/O.C Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton**_

_**Hope you enjoy, and that I did these characters some justice ;) This story was created with the help of a role playing partner, and we made this whole story line a little while ago and I'm following everything to the letter, and I owe her a lot for helping me to write this.**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**~ Love Max**_

The avengers sat in comfortable silence, munching on their shawarma. Today had been a long day for them… to say the least. Clinton Barton had his feet up on Natasha Romanoff's chair. Thor happily dug into the food that the mortals had created, anxious to try it as much as Tony Stark was; who was now whipping his mouth with a napkin and tossing that gently on the table in front of him.

Bruce Banner nibbled on it nervously, giving the new piece of food a chance as the workers of the Shawarma join worked wordlessly behind them, sweeping up the rubble of the aftermath of what had happened.

Steve Rogers stared blankly again, taking occasional large bites of the food as he considered the day they just had. They ended it on a good note though… the workers even allowed them to have this meal free. Despite the fact they agreed, 'Shawarma after', they dealt with Loki… Tony insisted otherwise as they went out for the food. They decided why not… it's not like Loki was going anywhere anytime soon. The silence finally ended with Steve nervously clearing his throat.

"We should get back to Stark Towers now." He said as a matter of fact. "Just get this last little part dealt with and than we can… well we can all be on our way." He nodded in approval to his own plan.

To his surprise Tony nodded in agreement, stretching and then standing up; groaning in protest because his body was so sore from the battle they all just had. "Yeah actually, we should. I've got a call to make." He nodded to himself. Pepper. He knew she was going to be worried out of her mind, and probably will be throwing death threats his way for – ironically enough – scaring her about his almost-death. Tony chuckled at the thought of an angry Pepper. He missed her, it hadn't been long at all since they've been separated but he still missed her. And he had a deal to take up with her.

Natasha smiled a little knowingly, knowing exactly who he had to call. She remembered last time Tony didn't properly in form her of something like this and she found out over the phone. Tony narrowed his eyes at the red-head. "Whatcha laughing at, Natashalie?" He chuckled.

Natasha simply rolled her eyes. "Nothing Stark." She answered simply, as they all silently rose from the table and headed to Stark Tower.

Tony clapped Bruce on the back suddenly. "You my friend; are going to love this. Stark Tower is like candy land, it's my baby. Well… 88% of my baby." He smirked to himself, knowing Pepper had the other 12 %. Well… probably not for long. She'll probably eventually talk him into handing her 50 % on a silver platter.

Bruce looked at him a little in confusion, but decided to shrug it off. It was Tony, after all. He could be a pretty weird guy. "I'm sure." He replied with a chuckle.

* * *

_At stark tower_

A couple hours later, after successfully chaining up Loki and handing him over to Nick – the avengers were resting at Stark Tower. Thor was going to leave soon, and bring Loki with him. The avengers had all came to that agreement, but tonight they'd just relax.

"Finally." Tony groaned, walking back into his own house. He frowned at the damage, and let out a sigh thinking of how much Pepper would freak. _Pepper… oh shit I forgot to call. _Tony remembered, clenching his eyes shut and hating how stupid he was.

Bruce had wandered into the lab to make a call of his own and mess around with all the 'toys' Tony had down there. Natasha and Clint were sitting on the couch together and talking quietly, Thor had a drink and Steve was looking out the window onto New York, peacefully silent.

Steve still really didn't know what to do or where to go. This world was so confusion, and despite the fact he was older than a lot of the people in this world he felt like a child. He didn't know things that children knew so easily. His mind wavered back to the day he woke up. He closed his eyes as he remembered the ball game playing on the radio, and the dark-brown haired woman that walked in and tried to talk to him calmly.

He remembered recognizing the game, every sound he knew because he was there. At that game. He panicked, wondering what Hydra had done to him now and everything after that was a blur. The soldiers, running out onto the streets of New York… he opened his eyes and sighed. He did meet that girl again. Her name was Allison Meyer, she worked for S.H.E.I.L.D. everyone addressed her has 'Agent Snake' though. She'd been there for him to answer all of his questions, and help him get set up with an apartment and find a gym to go to. She was assigned to him, so if anything came up that he needed help on or that complicated him she would help him.

He'd asked her what her code name meant, and she laughed, looking down and responded simply with, 'I'm an interrogator, it's sort of what I do best. I am really good at infiltrating and getting information, it's my speciality. It's how I was recruited. According to Tasha, I infiltrate like a 'snake'. It's sort of how I got my name, it stuck.' She'd smiled at him after that, and then went back home afterwards and left him to himself.

He would have to call her again after this, tell her about everything. About how confused he still was. The world had evolved so much… so much that there were _other planets _out there with others beings that they had met and fought themselves. Hell, one was in the room with them now.

Steve looked over his shoulder as he heard Tony on the phone, sounding nervous and scrambling for words. It made him chuckle to himself, he'd never seen Tony nervous before. He was always so confident. Annoyingly so, actually.

* * *

Bruce was down in the lab and was eagerly playing around with everything he could find. Tony said it was alright to come down here, and ask JARVIS for assistance on anything he wasn't sure about. Bruce liked Tony, all and all. He wasn't the usual sort of friend he would have but he liked having him around and thought there was a good potential long-lasting friendship between them.

He logged onto a computer, gazing over some stuff on social networking sites to see what people were already thinking of 'The avengers'. The reactions were mixed, some people were taking a great liking too them and seeing them as very valuable people. Others… not too much. Thinking all of this was their fault and that they brought down this invasion on their heads. Bruce sighed. What did he expect? No one was ever going to see the hulk as a hero. He was glad he had a little bit of a better hold on him now… he could only control the hulk in hulk form if he shifted willingly.

He logged into his skype account before, and he saw Mimi Gold log on. Not to long after, she sent him a request for a video chat. He smiled and happily accepted it. Her face filled the screen before him. It was much better quality now, since he'd sent her that new webcam. You could easily see her heart-shaped face, framed by fine brown hair and milky chocolate brown eyes. "Hey superhero." She greeted. Bruce laughed immediately, looking down. He had expected that sort of reaction from her.

"So you heard, huh?" He asked.

"Um, Bruce better question is, who hasn't?" she laughed. Bruce smiled at her. "You shifted willingly, didn't you?" She challenged him. He fought off the need to blush. "Mimi…"

"You did! You did it willingly, and it worked… didn't it? I was right, wasn't I?" she questioned him insistently with a bright smile. A smile he loved. There was a lot to say about Mimi Gold. For starters, how he met her. He was used to talking to people online about his powers, about his problems. Searching for help and answers. The first time he spoke to Mimi online, was after the experiment had gone wrong. When he needed to hide. He'd come in contact with ' ', another person online who'd been helping him with his powers. He asked him where to go to hide and never be found, and he gave him the number of a girl named Mimi Gold.

Because no one knew how to hide, like Mimi Gold.

Of course, she would need something in return for hiding him away and setting him into the perfect place. Never to be found again. Mimi was an underground, illegal costumed wrestler along with most of her 'family'. There was a lot to get into about Mimi, but she was adopted into her family and lifestyle when she was six. Her past is something that is just too long and complicated to talk about momentarily.

Doing things illegal day by day, she knows how to hide. Accompanied by her complicated past she received some… abilities. Abilities she preferred to keep hidden and only told Bruce about much later on when she trusted him.

A proper explanation of how she received those powers would require to be going into her past, and there is no time for that. But, Gold's enhanced vocal cords were bionically altered and enhanced. She has the ability to generate a high-pitched, ear-splitting, earth-shattering supersonic scream that compared to a jet engine passing 5 feet from one's ear. On top of that, she can convert sound into a malleable form of energy that has physical form and mass, termed "solid sound". She can initially create simple 3-dimensional sound/mass constructions. She shapes and animates these by mental command and they only remain in existence for as long as she wills them to. She can "fly" by generating solid sound "wings".

Her powers are obviously, quite interesting. She can manipulate sonic waves, sound waves. She was easily one of a kind, but was worried of the popularity her powers could bring her and keeps them secret, lives a different life-style.

But back to what her terms were… she wanted him to help her gain the technology and give her lessons to learn what she wanted too. Mimi was very interested in science, particularly sound waves and radiology… hoping to gain an understanding on her powers scientifically.

Even after she hid him away, they stayed in contact and stayed friends. Even today they still are. Bruce laughed at her gently, but nodded. "Yeah… yeah you were right."

"I told you." She shot back with a smile, narrowing her eyes and looking in the background. "Where are you? I've never seen you in this environment before." She gave a small laugh. Bruce scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh… the lab of Tony Stark." He said.

Mimi's eyes widdend. "T-Tony Stark? Like, Iron man?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Bruce nodded. "Yeah, the very one."

"Huh." She stated. "Well… be careful around the guy. I know him from a couple years back, he wasn't the nicest, best guy to be around." She laughed a little. Bruce chuckled. "Well he can be a… little full of himself but I think all and all he's a good guy." Bruce offered her a smile. "How are things in Wyoming?"

"Good, good. I just fixed my laptop it sort of… crashed again." She laughed exhaustedly. "I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry I couldn't help with that, I was sort of-"

"Saving the world? Don't sweat it." Mimi interrupted with a smile. "Alright rage monster, I actually have to go, but we'll talk again soon, okay?" she told him with a smile, looking over her shoulder as someone called her name.

"Okay Mimi. We really need to catch up soon… it's been a long time since we've talked." Bruce said, and she nodded with a scoff. "Believe me, I know. I really think we should meet each other soon Banner, face to face." She said. Bruce chuckled. "We've been saying that for a while, get to finally work with each other face to face, but you always bail out on me." He shrugged.

Mimi smiled. "I won't this time. I promise. I just have a lot on my plate and… I need a break. A long one. With a lot of science and no violence for a while. As much as I love the ring I need a break from underground fighting for a little while…" she laughed. "Alright… I really should go now. Bye Banner." She said, Bruce said goodbye himself before she logged off. He sighed for a moment, before going back to his fiddling around of Tony's equipment.

* * *

Tony swore, calling Pepper for the ninth time in a row. "C'mon Pep, pick up." He grumbled, swearing as the phone went straight to voice mail. "Mother of…"

"Tony?" that familiar voice rang. Tony was surprised, he pivoted and sure enough it was her. His Pepper Potts, standing there in the flesh with a scared to death expression on her face that was moulding into relief. And then anger, Tony knew she was angry, but he didn't care. His lips curled into a smile.

"Pep!" He said back excitedly. She approached him with her face twisted in anger. "You… you called me! Before you went into that damn hole! I – I thought that – that you were…" she searched for words in a panic, and he read her expression, running up to her and pinning her in a bear hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her and holding her in his embrace.

Pepper was angry, but she was so happy. He was okay, Tony was alright. "You almost killed yourself!" she scolded in an angry tone. Tony shook his head.

"You can't get mad at me for that Pep. I did what I had to do, and I'd do it over again." He told her without fear of her reaction. "To know that you are safe… to make sure no one would ever hurt you? I'd do it again and again. It really wasn't that heroic of a move as everyone seems to think. All I could think about was you, and if I lost you… I couldn't live. I did it for you, to protect you and make sure you were safe because there was no way in hell I was going on without you. So in the long run, it was kind of a selfish move."

Pepper looked blankly at Tony once he finished his speech. She was mad yes, she was mad he'd almost died and had never come back to her. But right now she didn't care. He was alive and breathing in front of her. She hit him once hard on the chest, and he looked at her with confusion before she crashed her lips to his.

Tony's eyes remained open for a moment in slight surprise. He soon realized she was still pissed as hell, but she'd forgiven him and she loved him. He framed her face in his hands and kissed her back.

Steve, Thor and Clint starred at the scene with blind confusion. Natasha didn't though, she of course already knew about he undeniable chemistry and now relationship between genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark and the capable smart beautiful CEO Pepper Potts whom also had an iron patience.

"Is what I think is happening, happening?" Steve asked with confusion. Natasha nodded. "Why yes it is." She laughed. "Tony has a girlfriend?" He asked. Natasha nodded. "He doesn't seem like the type…" He said in surprise.

"Well he certainly wasn't for years." Pepper said, surprising Steve as he looked up and seeing Pepper break the kiss to speak to him, leaving Tony with a frown on his face. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close to him in a possessive fashion. "But I am now and that's what matters." Tony said pointedly. Pepper kissed his cheek and gently peeled away from his touch. "Hello, my name is Pepper Potts it is good to finally meet you all." She smiled. "Hello again, Natasha."

"Hello Pepper." Natasha greeted with a smile, and the two women hugged. They had become close after Pepper was informed of where she really worked and who she really was. "Wow… I mean, I'm meeting the woman who tamed the beast that is Tony Stark." Steve laughed. "I've only known the guy for a day and I didn't think I'd ever see the day." He chuckled. Pepper smiled gently in response.

"It takes patience, as you can imagine. Tony is a handful, it can be a world of pain sometimes-"

"Hey!" Tony scoffed, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"-But it's worth it all the while. I do love him. More than anything, it's been a hard and long journey but I'm in it for the long haul. I've known him for years; I've learned to put up with him." Pepper smiled gently. Steve could easily see how anyone could fall in love with such a nice woman but he's not sure how an arrogant guy like Tony landed her. Steve shook her hand when she offered it.

"You must be Thor." Pepper said, looking at the large, long-haired Norse god with curiosity. He nodded. "Yes my lady and you are Mrs. Stark?" He questioned. Pepper laughed gently. "Not quite, I am dating Tony though. It is nice to meet you." Thor said, taking her hand and raising it to his lips, kissing it.

"Okay, that's enough with the introductions." Tony said instantly, pulling his girlfriend back into his arms. "How did you even get here anyways?" Tony asked, turning to his girlfriend. Pepper laughed. "I have my ways. Being a powerful CEO and knowing quite a few pilots personally, I have my ways. I had to know if you were okay." Pepper said to Tony. Tony smiled down at her, hooking her chin under his finger and pulling her up for a kiss. Pepper kissed him for a moment before pulling away with a giggle. "You guys should go now, I need some alone time with my girlfriend."

Pepper hit him on the chest again. "Tony! I am sorry, don't listen to him you can all stay as long as you want." I smiled.

Thor smiled too. "Thank you for the welcome but I must go… I have to bring Loki back to my father and imprison him once and for all." Thor sighed. "Loki?" Pepper asked.

"That guy's brother." Tony said, gesturing to Thor has if he was trying to make him less attractive to Pepper or something. "He was responsible for the attack, he led it but hulk took care of him." Clint piped up.

"Dr. Banner? Is he here as well?" Pepper asked. Tony nodded. "Down in the lab, tinkering around."

"You must really like him then, you never let anyone other than Rhodey and I down in that lab." Pepper laughed. Tony shrugged. "I do, he's a smart guy and he deserves the equipment to help him do what he does best. Besides, I was checking up on him to see what he was doing down there and he was web chatting a very pretty girl. Long straight brown hair, brown eyes, it'd be nice for the guy to have a lady." Tony chuckled and Pepper only rolled her eyes.

"You have someone special, Rogers?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steve looked down with a sad expression that Pepper saw immediately. She gave him a soft face of sympathy. "Uh… not exactly." He replied.

"Not exactly? What does that mean, too shy to talk to the girl Spangles?" Tony questioned. Pepper hit him for the third time today.

"Tony, butt out it isn't your business." Pepper scoffed. Steve's heart dropped as he thought about Peggy. "Sorry honey." Tony apologized, kissing the side of her head.

"And you hammer boy?" Tony asked Thor. Thor looked at the people around the room. "Do I have a woman? I do. Her name is Jane Foster. She is a woman of science, she is truly the most brilliant woman I have ever met. She took me in, showed me humility… and I won't get to see her." Thor looked down sadly. "I have to bring my brother back home."

Pepper looked at him sympathetically. Tony smiled gently at his girlfriend, loving how big her heart was. "Well… maybe you could come back Thor? Come and see her again?"

"I don't know if my father will have enough magic by then to summon me back." Thor sighed. Pepper moved from Tony's arms, walked to Thor and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widend in excitement.

"Would it be a problem for you to do that?" He asked Pepper. "I would not want to be a burden."

"Of course not, it would be my pleasure. As long as you think you can stick to your part of the plan then I think it would work out perfectly." Pepper smiled. Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "Plan? What plan?" He asked. Pepper only smiled mischievously.

"Pep!" Tony groaned.

_**A/N: So that was the prologue, please let me know what you thought **__** Like I said before, this was really only the re-introduction to the characters and introducing two more characters that will become a major part of the series. Hope you enjoyed and want some more!**_

_**~ love Max **_


	2. Chapter 1 Friends like these

**_~ Chapter one_**

**_With friends like these _**

**_A/N: I thought I would deliver a newer chapter as soon as I can since I won't be able to for the next couple of days… finals L I would like to thank the people who viewed and followed my story, please don't be afraid to leave reviews and tell me what you think and tell me what you want! There's going to be some Thor x Jane in this chapter, hope you love it J_**

**_Just as a warning for the future… I am a little biased and choose favourites and my favourite couple is Tony x Pepper if you haven't noticed already so you might see more smut from them than any of the other soon to be couples for a while just because they hold a special place in my heart :P_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~Love Max_**

Four months later

Thor shifted eagerly from foot to foot. He knew he was only minutes away from being reunited with Jane Foster. His Jane. The brilliant miss Pepper Potts had been the one to come up with the brilliant idea of reuniting them. Four months ago she'd whispered her plan in his ear, to come back exactly on this day and in the meantime, Pepper would acquaint herself with Jane. Both sides of the deal had kept well on their word.

Jane was about to face the surprise of her lie once she got to the top of Stark tower, where the avengers were all gathered in wait with T.V, booze, and home cooked goodies.

Four months after the attack exactly, they had all become closer. Pepper and Natasha were as close as two girls could be now. Bruce and Tony were always tinkering in the lab every other weekend. Clint was nice to everyone, so was Thor. Clint and Natasha were easily the closest pair of friends in the room. Steve and Tony still did not get along… their personalities were just too different. But Steve did still have a friend he could talk to in this world.

Allison Meyer. Aka, Agent Snake. She was a close friend of Clint and Natasha's, assigned to him to help him adapt to the new world. She was easy to talk to, very friendly. She was good with working with people. Steve had taken a liking to her.

And that's why, when she walked in the door with Clint and Natasha, Steve's face lit into a smile.

"Mr. Rogers!" Allison smiled, seeing Steve. He instantly shot up into a sitting position, dusting himself off and smiling at her. She was the only person that had been truly kind to him when he arrived here. Fresh out of the ice. He supposed it was her job to be nice and he thought that might be the only reason she was so kind to him. He thought that maybe she wasn't truly his friend. But then his mind flashed back to an earlier conversation;

* * *

_Three weeks after waking up from the ice_

Steve sat at a little table outside of a restaurant, sketching on his notepad. The waitress had been very polite, letting him stay even though he hadn't ordered anything for almost an hour since he was waiting for Allison.

"I'm here!" He heard a voice say. He looked up to meet the dark brown locks of hair and pretty blue eyes as the girl sat down. "Dear gosh Mr. Rogers, I am so sorry for being late I got caught up on a mission, Fury was hounding my ass about doing all the paperwork that comes with it before coming to see you, my greatest apologies." She said with a charming and sweet smile that just flowed like honey.

"That's just fine, Ms. Meyer. I'm just happy you came at all." Steve said honestly. He'd had no one to talk to but her. He'd thought about her last night, and realized that… she might not even really be his friend. He might actually be alone in this world completely.

"So how are things?" She asked.

"Hard." Steve admitted simply. He didn't have to pretend he was okay with Allison. She sighed, nodding in understanding. "Have you found comfort in drawing as I suggested?"

"Some." Steve shrugged. "Not much. The fact that everyone I used to know is dead or in an old age home is hard to digest." He said quietly. He wasn't looking for sympathy, he just wanted to say it. He remembered looking through the files of his loved ones… Bucky and Howard, dead. Peggy was… she was still alive. But could he call her? Visit her? What would it be like to see the love of his life but she might be old enough to have easily forgotten their time together now. God, he missed her.

"They'll get better, Steve. I can't say I know how you feel, but you just need to really inject yourself into this world. I'm here to help you with the basics, get you caught up on technology, find out what you want to do. You can ask me literally any question you want." She smiled at him.

"Are you my friend?" Steve asked the question he'd been thinking about bravely. "Do you really care about my well being as a friend or… as a co-worker." Steve questioned.

Allison scoffed; a sound that surprised Steve. "Mr. Rogers, of course I am your friend. I thought you would have gotten that by now." She laughed. Her laughed sounded like a wonderful chorus of bells.

Steve looked at her with a stunned expression. "But, Ms. Meyer… you're doing this for your job not because you want to. Or that's what I thought; it must be annoying as hell to deal with an old man." Steve smiled slightly.

Allison only giggled. "I came here for my job, I stayed for you Rogers. My job or my heart doesn't allow me to have that many friends but I do trust you. I know you're a good person." She told him. She ran a hand through that gorgeous, thick, curly hair. "And Rogers?" She asked. "Call me Allison."

Steve smiled. "Only if you call me Steve."

"Deal."

* * *

Steve pulled himself out of the memory and into reality, smiling at Allison.

"Hey you." Allison said. "Have you decided where you're going?" She asked him. Steve remembered his plans for the near future. World travel. He was going to get out into the world and discover all he could. See how everything changed. Everyone had a plan, Bruce was going to go back to India after tonight, Steve was going to travel, Thor was going to spend time with Jane before he had to go back home and Tony was going to sit around and be… Tony.

Steve shrugged to the question. "I'm not sure Ally. I mean, as a kid I always wanted to travel the world but, as a soldier serving my country. I'm not really sure where I'd like to go first." He told his friend.

"I'd recommend the seven wonders of the world." Allison said as a matter of fact. "You know, I could probably coax Fury into letting me go with you to a couple places if you wanted." She offered. Steve's heart leapt excitedly at the thought.

"That would be great, Ally." He smiled at her. "Good. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D I don't get many vacations or many friends and it would be nice to travel the world with you Captain." She teased with a smile. Steve smiled back. "I'd like that a lot."

The elevator beeped and Thor jumped, swerving around. Was it Pepper with Jane already? But she shouldn't be here for fifteen more minutes? Thor blew out a sigh of slight relief seeing a woman he didn't know walk through the doors.

She was a bit of a shorter girl, 5"6 and she had long brown hair that went down to her waist. It was perfectly straight, like it was done by a straightener but it was natural. She had brown eyes that were a bright shade of brown, chocolately and milky, absolutely break-taking. She had a hot pink tank top on and over it a leather jacket. The sleeves went to her elbows and she had skinny jeans on that framed her legs perfectly. She had a small cute little heart shaped face and looked innocent enough but by looking at her you knew she had an edge to her.

And her name was Mimi Gold. Anyone who knew her from her illegal underground career as a wrestler knew her as Screaming Mimi.

Bruce was talking in the corner with Tony as they talked for the millionth time about Tony's clean energy topic. Bruce took a sip of his drink and choked on it when he saw who emerged out of the elevator. He recognized the girl as his best friend, but this was the first time he'd seen her face not on a web cam.

"Melissa?!" Bruce asked. He heard Tony chuckle, and he whipped his head over to him. "What?" Tony asked. "Did you – "

"Invite her here? Yeah, you kept complaining that it was 'about time' you guys met up and frankly I'm getting tired of your whining. So I got a hold of her, and asked her to come here. Luckily she could find the time." Tony chuckled.

"How'd you get a hold of her?" Bruce asked, looking at his friend stunned as she started to walk over to them, a little taller than her natural height in those killer heels. It made her legs look a mile long.

"We've got history." Tony grinned. Bruce look at him in disapproval. "You didn't…"

"Nope, but he tried." Mimi laughed finally reaching them. "He came to one of my fights… what was it, five years ago?" Mimi asked and Tony nodded for clarification. "He was drunk as all hell, lost his buddy and tried coming onto me. So I escorted the guy to a cab, tracked down his buddy and sent him home. He found me next day to say thanks." Mimi explained. "And I gave him my number, to be able to call me if he ever needed anything. And he requested I come here to meet you. I simply couldn't refuse." Mimi smiled.

Bruce looked at her with a stunned expression, then let out a laugh and held his hand out to her. "It is really good to finally meet you Mimi! Now we can actually… finally work together face to face." Bruce smiled brightly. Mimi nodded. "How long would you be staying?" Bruce asked.

Mimi cleared her throat. "Well actually… that's a long story that I don't want to get into right now but long story short… a long time. _Someone _let it slip to Nick Fury about my… abilities." Mimi sighed. Bruce and Mimi both turned and looked pointedly in Tony's direction. Tony held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't know it was a secret!" He defended himself and Mimi scoffed.

"And when he hunted me down to ask me to join the team, he found out about my current career as well. He said he wouldn't expose me or my family if I took this job, so it wasn't a hard decision. I'm sort of an avenger now, now we can save the world together." Mimi laughed. Bruce was still amazed that his friend was standing right in front of him.

"Well that's great! Isn't it? I thought you said you wanted to get out of the fighting gig anyways." Bruce said. Mimi nodded. "I do. I'm two years from thirty, my career is almost over anyways… and dear god the check he presented me with? No way I was gonna turn this gig down." Mimi laughed.

"Well welcome to the team, loud mouth." Tony said and pattered her shoulder. Mimi scoffed in disagreement with the nickname, swatting his hand off her shoulder. "Gee, thanks tin can." She rolled her eyes.

Tony laughed. "Tin can?" He questioned. Bruce sighed, knowing Tony had just met the female version of himself. He had no idea how he ended up with friends like these.

* * *

Jane looked at Pepper in confusion as Pepper held out a blindfold to her. "Pepper what on earth are you up too?" She laughed. Pepper smiled. "Just trust me, okay?" She asked as they approached the elevator.

Jane laughed. "I don't know if I should…"

"You defiantly should. Let me put it on." Pepper begged. Jane laughed, shaking her head. "Okay… okay go for it. I have no idea what you're playing or how this has anything to do with letting me get a hold of the Stark tech for my research but – " She laughed as Pepper secured the blindfold on her and lead her into the elevator.

Jane heard Pepper press a button and felt them descend upwards. "You know how you said you'd dedicated your research to finding Thor again?" Pepper asked her. Jane nodded knowingly. "Well… yes of course but – "

"You don't need to search anymore." Pepper told her. Jane heard the door beep open and asked Pepper what she meant as Pepper lead her forward slightly into the room. "Pepper what on earth are you doing?" Jane laughed to her relatively new friend. Pepper removed the blindfold and Jane blinked to the light.

"Surprise!" A chorus of voices said. "We've got your Norse god boyfriend, standing tall and ready for the taking!" Tony yelled, making Pepper shake her head.

Jane's voice caught in her throat as she stared at Thor. The man she'd hit with her car, the man that opened up so many new worlds to her and loved poptarts. The man that slammed his coffee mug on the ground while he demanded for more coffee. The man she shared an amazing kiss with and was pretty sure she was in love with before he beamed back to his own world to save it.

This wonderful man… was right in front of her.

"Thor!" She exclaimed.

"Jane…" He said back coolly, a grin crossing his face. Natasha, standing in a tight black dress laughed a little at the Norse got. Not seconds before she walked in, he was shifting nervously from foot to foot, unable to stop chattering about how wonderful this woman was and how she helped him find his humility, how she meant the world to him. The second she walked in, he was calm. It was like all his worries had melted away in a heartbeat.

In the next few seconds, there was some silence. Everyone looked at them, eager to see their reactions to what would happen next. Jane made the first move.

She started to run towards him and he reacted immediately, scooped her up bridal style and spinning her around and she laughed happily.

Pepper watched in utter awe, Tony walked to her side and planted a kiss on the side of her head. "Good job, honey." He complimented with a grin.

Thor set Jane back down on the ground, caressed her cheek and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I missed you so, Jane. I am sorry I did not visit you earlier… Loki… he…"

"I understand, now just shut up and kiss me." Jane laughed, on the verge of happy tears. Thor complied easily with happiness, and pulled her lips up to his. It wasn't as hungry as their first kiss, this was slower. Like they were trying to savour this moment. They knew they had time.

Jane was the first to pull away, gasping slightly for air. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She barely noticed the other members of the avengers including Pepper had slowly sneaked out of the room.

"My father has allowed me to come here until the earth is completely safe. And to be with you for a while, Jane." He smiled at her in admiration. "They said you looked for me…"

"I did Thor. I am still looking… even now. I wasn't going to give up on us." She said simply. Thor leaned down and kissed her again, probing her lips with his until she happily complied and parted her lips to his, letting his tongue dive inside her mouth and explore in curiosity. Jane couldn't help but let a small moan pass her lips.

"Well I would say that was a mission success." Pepper giggled happily. Tony grinned at her suggestively. "Wanna go celebrate?"

"Anthony." She warned. He chuckled. "I'm kidding Pep. Unless you know… you wanna…"

"Tony." She said simply in repetition. Tony laughed. "Persistent, isn't he?" Natasha asked. "You've truly got no idea. You thought it was hard working for him undercover? Try doing it for over ten years." Pepper scoffed, shaking her head at herself.

"I don't even know where I found the patient to keep up with this man." She giggled to herself. "Don't beat yourself up about it Pepper, none of us do." Clint piped up. Clint was usually quiet with this group, since he still felt guilty about… blowing up the helicarrier and all. But Natasha nudged him into getting to know the group members, and everyone liked Clint. He was quiet but, once you got to know the guy he was pretty damn cocky. Almost as bad as Tony.

After Clint's little jab everyone laughed. Tony frowned. "Awe c'mon guys! I'm not that bad… I resent that statement…" He frowned.

Natasha's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out immediately, there was always the chance it could be work. And this time it was sadly. She sighed. She thought she'd specifically told Fury not tonight…

"Hey smarties in the room," She called. The three scientists looked over, Tony, Bruce, and the newest addition – Mimi. "Fury wants you guys at the lab tomorrow… he has something for you guys to check out." She sighed.

"Already?" Bruce asked. "We were all just getting ready to go on vacation… separate ways and all that." He sighed, scratching his 5 o' clock shadow.

"He says it's important." Natasha added with a shrug. "Then I guess we go." Mimi shrugged. Tony groaned. "Speak for yourselves, I hate that he thinks he can just drag me back there any damn time he wants and – "

"Tony you're going. If Fury says it's important, it probably is." Pepper told him. Tony frowned at her. "Pep…"

"Don't 'Pep' me, you're going. Okay guys, you know the usual you are all always welcome to stay. Pick a floor, any floor. I just think we should give Thor and Jane some alone time." Pepper laughed gently, and bit her lip as she heard a small moan come from the room. "We should defiantly give them some privacy."

"Agreed." Mimi laughed. "Tony, can I screw around in the lab?" She asked. "Knock yourself out." Tony encouraged. "Thanks." She smiled. "Mind if I come with you?" Bruce asked her. "You can only go, but I'm serious… no sex in my lab." Tony warned.

Mimi narrowed her eyes at him. "Way to make things awkward Stark." She scoffed as Bruce's cheek's turned pink. First of all, he had zero chance with this woman in this opinion. Secondly even if he were by some miracle with this girl… his… abilities, even though he's learning to master them – won't allow him to get that excited and not turn into the hulk. He's been sexless for a long time and he doubted that streak was coming to a close any time soon much to his depression.

"My pleasure. Night guys." Tony chuckled, scooping Pepper up in his arms and she squealed. "Anthony! What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." He chimed innocently as he carried her to the elevator. The doors closed hearing Pepper's giggles and Tony leaning his head down to kiss her neck.

Mimi and Bruce ventured down in the lab to mess around until they had to get up bright and early tomorrow and head to SHIELD.

Natasha and Clint headed to a different floor, deciding to spar to pass the time.

Allison looked at Steve with a small smile. "Quite the family you've got here." She giggled. Steve laughed. "A family huh… I guess you could sort of call us that."

"Sort of? You guys are defiantly a family. You fight enough to be one. And there's a lot of love here. You know, I think you belong more in this time than you think you do, Steve." Allison told him.

"I hope your right Ally."

* * *

_(warning, a little bit of smut ahead : ) _

Thor trailed hot kisses down to Jane's throat, and she let out a small moan at the way he sucked and licked on her jugular. She knew there would be a mark in the morning. "Thor…" She murmured softly.

"Jane…" He grunted back in delight, loving the taste of her skin as he devoured it happily. He was so busy tasting her delicate skin, he had no idea the mortal had backed him up so much his legs hit the edge of the couch. He pulled away, looking into her eyes. She bit her lip and nodded too him.

His eyes widened. This never escalated so fast like this in his world, but he knew how in love with Jane he was. This world was different thought. He knew their customs were different. He lowered himself down on the couch, pulling her down with him. She happily straddled him, and encouraged him to lay back. He did, letting a woman take control more than he ever had before. She pressed kissed to his neck in return, her hands freely exploring his chest. One slipped up his shirt to feel those rock-hard abs she had only been dreaming about this past months.

His breath hitched at the feel of her wandering hand. I winded one hand in her hair, pulling her head up gently so he could eagerly crash there lips back together. "I love you Jane." He told her truthfully, and swelling with love.

She broke away from the kiss for just a moment; face flushed and heart beating fast. She looked him in the eye, and smiled. Smiled a brilliant smile he'd only been able to see in his dreams lately. "I love you too." She murmured. He swelled with happiness and pulled her back down to kiss him once more. This kiss was much more similar to their first one, it was very hungry, frenzied. She sat up slightly, just enough to pull his shirt over his head and start peppering kisses down his chest. He let his head fall back, trying not to let his eyes slide shut in pleasure at the feeling. It was amazing, how good this mere mortal could make him feel. He knew Jane was his everything.

He shifted uncomfortably at how tight his pants had become, he was so hard against them he thought he might burst out of his own jeans any second now. His breath hitched again as her hand that used to be exploring his chest, settled over the budge in his pants.

Jane looked up at him with a devious smile. "Are you alright, Thor?" She asked innocently. He grunted wordlessly, then groaned in pleasure as she started moving her palm up and down, creating pleasurable friction on his cock. He knew he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped her over, growling as he pulled off her own shirt and kissed down her body. She was quick to wrap her legs around his waist. He held her thighs in a vice grip, grinding down hard into her. She whimpered and then moaned at how much just the grinding was making her fell. She was soaking wet just from this.

"Oh Thor…" She murmured. She reached down, undoing his belt and trying to shove his jeans down his legs but it was hard with his bucking hips. He tried to stop long enough to let her finish her task but he found he couldn't so he reached down to help her. Once he pants were off, his boxers down too to join them and he was rock hard and free he knew he'd have to distract himself or he was going to blow his load and fast. He pulled down her pants slowly, her panties following and then he gently pressed kisses to her stomach, diving his tongue into her belly-button before going on a trail south-bound.

The second his tongue rasped over her clit, she cried out loudly. Her hands wound gently in his hair and pulled him up just slightly to look at her. "Let's skip the foreplay tonight Thor… I just need you now. I need to feel you inside of me." She asked desperately with a pant. He nodded, groaning in relief at what she said.

They'd have other nights. Other nights to drag this out but tonight, he just needed to be buried deep inside of her, over and over again.

Before any questions needed to be asked, Jane informed him she was on birth control and couldn't get pregnant from this. He positioned himself between her legs, sighing in contentment at the feeling of her warmth. He threaded their fingers together, holding both her hands over her head as he slid the first to inches into her, letting her adjust for a moment.

Jane's jaw dropped open at how good he felt. "Thor… more… now…" She begged in pants. His eyes slid shut at the molten pleasure as he slide the rest of his six inches inside of her and she accepted it gracefully. Her walls squeezed and fluttered around him in the most amazing way, he groaned loudly. He held still inside of her for a moment.

Jane peppered kisses along his jawline, seeing the tension in his face. "Move, Thor. Pound into me. Love me." She begged quietly. Her words had so much influence on him, he knew he'd conquer the world if she so asked it.

He retreated almost all the way, then bottomed in again with a deep, rumbling groan. Jane cried out, letting go of one of his hands and holding on tightly to his shoulder as he soon began to pick up speed and was pounding into her. "Missed you… so much… my Jane…" He grunted wildly.

Wow, god's were amazing in bed… Jane thought. Loosing herself in the pleasure, she felt herself right at the edge. "THOR!" She yelled. God, she was so close. She just needed a little something…

Thor used his free hand to unhook her bra, letting her breasts fall free and into his view. He took the left nipple into his mouth happily, making her mew in pleasure. His hand then wandered into her curls, looking for that magic button. When he found the bundle of nerves, she jerked against him and drown in the pleasure of him fucking her, rubbing her clit just the way she needed and now sucking on her right nipple.

All this made her sure she could wait no longer. She cried out in ecstasy, her vision blurring as she came hard around him. Thor wanted to hold out a little longer, make her come twice but the feel of her growing even impossibly tighter around him made him thrust more erratically… loosing himself in the absolute bliss and heat.

Thor groaned loudly, jerking hard as he emptied himself into the woman he loved.

They both lay after, wrapped in each others arms and panting with their completion. He pulled a lap blanket over them, and Jane snuggled into his arms. They exchanged their I love you's, I miss you's, and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

All was well for the Avengers now, but things never stay dull for long. A new danger was just on the horizon. It was that next morning, they found out they had a new enemy to face.


End file.
